Problem: Ben did 91 push-ups in the evening. Omar did 62 push-ups at night. How many more push-ups did Ben do than Omar?
Solution: Find the difference between Ben's push-ups and Omar's push-ups. The difference is $91 - 62$ push-ups. $91 - 62 = 29$.